X - men - Rogue leaves Gambit
by Maiara C
Summary: This story its focused on how and why Rogue left Gambit and in Rogue's scape from US and going to be a refuge in Russia, there she finds herself and another comic character.


X-man fan fiction

Rogue leaves Gambit

Rogue and Gambit were escaping from the US army. The government wanted every mutant to be dead. The University was destroyed by authorities.

One night when she was sleeping on his chest, in an abandon car on a junkyard she though:

- What Am I doing? Gambit is an idiot gambler. It's just a matter of time before he finds a tramp to please all his needs and then I will be all alone again. What keeps me here?

Nothing, nothing was the answeared pulsating in her mind.

She remembered that once Gambit told her that if she wanted she could just leave him. Indeed he had really said that just a few days before that night.

So with her bitter heart our beautiful and deadly heroine decided to abandon Gambit. It would probably be for the best.

Rogue's sweet escape

Rogue lift out Gambit's arm and said whispering;

- Goodbye Gambit, it's time for me to face my destiny.

After that she disappeared in the cold breeze of the dark night.

As Rogue started to walk rain began to fall. She did not care, things could not be worse, half of her friends were dead, the university was destroyed and she had no place to go back, nobody to hug (without killing) and no one to trust.

Suddenly she had this crazy idea:

- I have to go somewhere of hard localization and unlikely they would seek for me, some place cold. I have to go to Oymyakon on Siberia, the coldest and yet the hottest place on earth, a small town with just 1000 habitants. I'll hide in this city, I'll be a shadow during the day and like a vixen in the night.

She knew that this would be a long and dangerous trip due the fact that she were in NY and all the airports and harbors where being controlled by authorities but she had already made of her mind. She took a flight from NY to Fin, another one to Tallin and then finally arrived on Russia.

She took the Transiberian in Tallin passed Moscow and got to Novosibirsky in two days.

from there she took an airplane to Yakutsk and then caught a caravan to Oymyakon. Despite the long trip she knew it that there she would be safe, at least for a while.

Rogue's liberation

Now she was alone and eventually let all her anger and pain take control of her. In the next nine months of winter she started to eat whatever she could find, in some cases she even killed small animals and raindeers as well to feed herself.

Finally Rogue could extravasate all her pain and anguish without injuring anyone. This helped her to overcome all the suffering of the last events. Now she was able to control her feelings, her powers and be calm. Nonetheless she wasn't feeling secure and comfortable yet. The professor's death had shaken her too much, now she tried to put all his training in practice. He would be so proud of her improvements.

In the next weeks she built herself a small hut using her powers.

Rogue had embraced her dark side, her inner demon and now was capable to move on with her life. More than builting a hut she was builting her character. It was a rough winter.

One year later...hunting in the snow.

One afternoon Rogue was hunting on the foot of mountain when she heard a blast, she realized what was happening but in just a few seconds she was buried in the pure snow.

Suddenly a blue hand showed up from nowhere and pulled her cold and faint body from the frozen white snow. The strong man carried her to his frost fortress. When Rogue woke up she was in a frost office that had a huge wall full of books. Upon a beautiful writing desk there was a plaque with a name: Dr. Manhattan. She was on the secret fortress of the famous Dr. Manhattan, he showed up to see if she was fine:

Are you feeling well?

Yes I'm grateful for taking care of me. But I'm leaving now.

I'm glad your had recovered well. I noticed that you are fond of good literature, so you are welcome to come to the library whenever you feel like.

After that Rogue left the ice fortress.

Rogue's visits were more and more frequent until one night Dr. Manhattam told her:

- Why don't you came and live here? It's logically safer then your hut.

And then Dr. Manhattam went doing his activities.

Rogue toke some weeks to give him an answer but ended up agreeing with the idea. Although sometimes she liked to be alone and do whatever she wanted (just like Wolverine did) eventually she missed her friends and the professor's advices. After all hunting was a fun activity but she felt the need to occupy her mind with something more productive.

Who could imagine?

Indeed they weren't so different one from another. Both were misunderstood, powerful introspective and lonely beings. In a short period of time Rogue was already comfortable with the idea of sharing the bed with him. Differently from the rest of Rogue's partners He wasn't annoying or made demands, nor was a jealous person. He was just a calm and quiet man. Plus one of his clones always stood on the fortress and Rogue felt that now she had a place to come back, a shelter, a friend.

Who could believe this two characters would had such a simple and yet pleasant acquaintance together? Both were powerful beings and came from a problematic backgrond. Despite of all odds, Rogue felt living a normal life or at least closer to have one. Of course that living closer to radiation and having the capability of control any substance on the universe made Rogue absorb her new parter powers and in a short time the earth soon would have not one but two people with tremendous power, but this is another story.


End file.
